


Cooking Up Love

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has been cooking a lot lately but he's absolutely <em>atrocious</em> at it. Morgan has a hard time telling him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Up Love

Morgan loved Reid, he really did. He just couldn’t stand the doctor’s cooking.

“Oh.”

For the past two weeks Reid had been reading cookbooks, which took literal seconds, and trying the recipes out. He was convinced he was getting better but Morgan knew he wasn’t.

Reid turned away from the stove, smiling. “Hey, Der.”

He could already smell the food being burned and Reid had just begun. “You’re… cooking dinner again,” Morgan observed quietly, his stomach rumbling. 

He was definitely hungry - just not for the mess his lover was making.

Reid smiled widely, a smile he usually reserved only for him, and faced the stove again. Morgan had considered telling him the truth about his food - that everything tasted like absolute shit - but how could he when he was so proud about finally learning how to cook?

“You like spaghetti, right?”

Morgan watched helplessly as Reid spooned some vegetables into the sauce. It looked so good but he knew soon enough Reid would somehow mess it up. He cleared his throat. “Theoretically yes.”

The genius turned around. “What do you mean?”

He smirked at the way Reid stood in front of him, a wooden spoon hanging out of his hand and a white apron wrapped around his waist. If there was one good thing about him cooking, it was how adorable he looked while doing it.

“Theoretically. It means “in theory” - “

Reid lifted an eyebrow, interrupting him. “I know what theoretically means, Derek,” he stressed, waving the spoon at him, “I mean do you have a problem with spaghetti or something?”

He frowned, placing the spoon on the counter. “Your mom told me you liked it.”

Morgan blinked. “My mom - “ When did she have the time to tell him anything like that? He sighed. Reid learning how to use technology better was going to be a pain for him. “No, it’s not that… I like spaghetti. A lot.”

Reid nodded, tilting his head curiously. He looked so cute when he did that it made it so much harder for Morgan to be honest with him. “Okay, that’s good, but then what’s the problem?”

“I like spaghetti,” Morgan continued, side-eyeing the boiling pot of sauce and vegetables, “I’m just probably not going to like…  _your_ spaghetti.”

The doctor didn’t say a word, which worried Morgan, and merely turned around, switching off the stove. He breathed out and turned back around. “I’m a really bad cook, Derek.”

He thought he’d heard him wrong. “Huh?”

Reid shrugged his shoulders and reached down, untying the apron. When Morgan noticed he was having trouble, he walked over and finished the job for him. “I’m terrible at it,” he continued after a moment, “and I always have been. But everyone always talks about how much men love coming home to good meals and I thought if I tried hard enough I could learn.”

He glanced at Morgan, smiling. “I mean, I’ve never had trouble learning anything before. But even though I read the books and follow the instructions perfectly it just never turns out right for me.”

Morgan reached up, pressing a hand on Reid’s shoulder. “Wait a minute - you’ve been cooking every night and trying so hard for me?” He snorted. “I hope you realize nothing about our relationship is normal, pretty boy, you can’t go off what other couples do and like as a guideline for us.”

He moved his hand up Reid’s neck slowly, eventually resting on the doctor’s cheek, gently stroking his jaw with his thumb. Reid leaned into the touch, smiling widening a bit. “Some men might like home-cooked meals but I’m fine ordering pizza and takeout and just lounging around.”

Leaning in, he quickly kissed Reid’s lips. “Actually I  _like_ our lives like that.”

Reid licked his lips, nodding. “Yeah, I do too.”

“So you promise me you’ll never try cooking again?” Morgan teased, elbowing him. “If anyone’s cooking, it’ll be me. My momma taught me good, okay?”

Reid smiled, kissing the agent’s lips and lingering there. When they separated, which was inevitable even though Reid would’ve been fine staying like that for the rest of his life, he pressed their foreheads together. “Yeah, I promise.”


End file.
